A Blessing in Disguise
by davyjoneslockerr
Summary: The FAYZ is over, but Diana's new ordeal is just beginning. (Caina headcanon, written for a friend. LIGHT SPOILERS.)
1. Chapter 1

Diana flicked her wrist, scattering droplets of water around her. The water didn't, however, affect the piece of plastic in her hand, didn't change what she saw on that tiny screen. She took a deep breath, bringing her free hand to cover her stomach. It was still flat, betraying no signs of the small life it carried.

_Of course¸_ she figured, _I guess I won't be able to cheat this one._

The first time she had discovered this, it wasn't using a mundane method as this, the little white bar with that blue plus sign, seeming to grow before her eyes. Her mind immediately went back to her other…_pregnancy_, if it can even be called one. Four months of dry heaving, feeling the power that was concealed inside her continue to grow, that could scarcely be called a traditional pregnancy. But here she was, lucky her, getting a chance to do it all over again.

Diana would've laughed at the sheer irony of the situation. She almost did, if not for the knock that came from the bathroom door. She looked up , momentarily disoriented. The moment that screen had flashed blue, her world simultaneously shrunk to the size of that cross. It's funny, how something so small can mean something so big.

She assured Astrid that yes, she was alright, and that she would be out in a minute. The reality of the situation was beginning to sink in. She was having Caine's child. Caine, who had wanted nothing to do with their last "child." Caine, who was the sole reason she nearly starved, the reason she was forced to eat human flesh to stay alive. Caine, who abandoned their life on the island, abandoned _her_, for a chance at glory. Who sacrificed his own life to defeat Gaia. Caine, who ultimately saved them all.

She leaned against the wall, smiling sadly at her memories from Coates Academy. At what point did she begin thinking of that time as "the good old times"? When had she decided that she would do nearly anything to get those days back?

_To get Caine back, more like. _

Her hand clenched into a fist suddenly. What if…what if it's a boy? Gaia took more after Diana in looks, yes, but Diana wasn't sure how she'd handle raising a mini Caine replica.

Raising. There, it was decided. She was going to raise this child, make sure he or she turned out to be a better person than Caine and Diana, surely. After seeing Caine's reaction to finding out his own mother didn't want him, she was certain she did not want her child to go through the same trial.

No. She was going to raise this child right, and she'll be _damned_ if she'll let anything, any_one_, interfere with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I didn't expect to get this much feedback! This was originally a one-shot, but may turn into a drabble series based on demand.**

**EDIT: Sorry for the confusion, but this chapter was placed in the wrong story! It's in the right one now, again I'm so sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

"Can I...touch it?"

Diana almost laughed at Quinn's obvious discomfort.

"It's just a baby, Quinn. It's not going to bite. In fact, it won't be doing much of anything for at least another month."

Her stomach had swollen, once again. At least this time, she reflected, she actually had something in her stomach to throw up almost every morning. How different tings were,this time around. Her mind went back, six and a half months ago, when she had told her friends the news. That,once again, Diana had a baby in her belly.

That Caine's legacy would continue.

Astrid, of course, had been happy for her. She had been the first to know, walking in shortly after Diana herself had discovered it. She had rubbed her back, speaking softly, telling her that they would raise this one together.

That had taken her by surprise, she had to admit. Diana had not expected this new baby to be, well, welcomed. They were still teenagers, after all. The FAYZ had aged them all, true, but in the real world, they were still just fifteen. What fifteen year old in their right mind would want to raise a child?

But Astrid had calmed her doubts,assuring Diana that it would be taken care of. Sam, upon hearing the news, promptly paled, eliciting a laugh from Diana. He was the only one that had to go through it with her, before, and though he had put on a brave face throughout those four months, there was no doubt he dreaded going through it again.

The news had spread faster than she had hoped; within the week they received at least a dozen phone calls. All in all, it had been a pleasant experience for Diana.

Quinn's hesitant touch snapped her back to reality, and she blinked. Oblivious, he rested his hand on her distended stomach. For a moment, he froze.

"Well? How does it feel?" Diana asked, because his expression was one of confusion and... something else.

"It feels... different. Like, different than I expected, but not in a bad way, not really. Just different."

She grinned at his rambling. "Funny, your best friend felt the same way. I think he's made up his mind about having children."

He offered her a shaky smile, pulling his hand back. " So, uh, this is real, huh? There's gonna be another little Caine running around?" Diana had chosen not to find out her child's gender, but the default thought was a boy.

" Yeah. There is," she said, placing her own hand on her bulging belly.

"I only wish he was here to see it."


End file.
